This training program will support eighteen (18) undergraduate, under-represented minority students for 3 month periods of research training at the University of Massachusetts Medical School. The goals of the program are: 1) to provide minority students with the opportunity to explore and experience the field of biomedical research; 2) to encourage these students to consider research careers in biomedical sciences, especially in areas relevant to heart, lung and blood disorders; and 3) to increase the number of minority students applying to graduate school in the biomedical sciences and to M.D./Ph.D. programs. The training program is designed to provide a summer research experience in excellent biomedical laboratories that can provide a strong training environment. The research experience is supplemented with a seminar series featuring active basic and clinical investigators, with emphasis on various areas of cardiovascular, pulmonary, and hematologic diseases, including AIDS. The program includes a research orientation series, training in the responsible conduct of research, informal trainee research presentations and a closing poster session in which students gain experience in more formally presenting their research projects. UMMS has a strong minority outreach effort, located in the Office of School Services, which is active in recruiting students from Massachusetts, New England, and nationally for the program. This office is also involved in placing and tracking students and evaluating the program. The faculty has excellent records for training and most have previously trained both undergraduates and minority students. The University of Massachusetts Medical School is strongly committed to providing research training experiences for minority students and has committed substantial institutional resources to this training program. During the past 5 year funding period our program has been very successful in recruiting high quality minority trainees and providing them with strong training opportunities. Funding of this program will allow us to continue our commitment to introducing minority students to the excitement of biomedical research.